A Lady Knight's Tale
by Angel-wing2
Summary: Miroku x Sango AU. Sango disguises as a man to join in the fight against Naraku. Will Miroku find out? Cross-dressing and swordplay were never the right ingredients for a courtship...
1. Chapter1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.^_^

A (Lady) Knight's Tale

"Coming!" Sango shouted as gruffly as she could from the room. She was still struggling with her chest bindings, it wasn't her fault that they were so difficult to put on! And she had overslept a bit too...

Miroku, her captain was waiting impatiently outside with the rest of the troop. "What's taking you so long?" he yelled. 

"I'm here now!" Sango finally made it outside, breathless and flushed from running all the way out of the inn they had spent the night in.

"At last." Miroku said dryly. They were off.

Sango sighed in relief as she stroked Kirara, her horse. It was going well for her. Not one of them suspected that, she, second-in-command to Miroku, was actually a female. She had earned her post by sheer grit, skill and determination. Since it was forbidden for women to become knights, Sango disguised herself and acted the part so well that no one had noticed. Perhaps it was better this way. She just had to rescue her brother Kohaku and avenge her kingdom. Her brows knit together, betraying the emotions she felt. Naraku...you will pay for what you did.

"What's wrong?" Sango was snapped out of her reverie by Miroku's voice. 

"Er...nothing, Sir" Sango straightened up and looked ahead.

Captain Miroku....now he was something else. The Captain of the Knights was easily the most eligible bachelor in the whole kingdom. Notoriously charming and alarmingly handsome, with his seemingly innocent blue eyes and boyish smile, he was always hitting on anything that wore a skirt and asking them to bear his child. The nerve...Sango shook her head, that sukebe. He also fought well and was an excellent tactician, however, earning her grudging respect. They were close friends by now and knew everything about each other. Almost.

They were on their way to the neighboring kingdom, with whom they had an alliance. Their king was old, but he had a son, named Inuyasha, who was to head their delegation. She had never really met him before but there were rumors that he was a hanyou, a half-breed. Something rather scandalous since the king was a powerful demon.

The trumpets announced their arrival. Miroku met the hanyou prince who apparently awaited them rather impatiently. He bowed deeply "Our apologies for the delay, Your Highness." Miroku said

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said as he mounted his horse. He was not at all what Sango expected. Not that it mattered anyway.

"Inuyasha! That was rude!" a female voice scolded.

A pretty dark-haired young woman rushed toward the prince, scowling. She turned to Miroku and Sango and smiled cheerfully. 

"Don't mind him. He's really just obnoxious." she said "I'm Kagome." Sango liked her immediately. 

"It is an honor to meet you, my lady." Miroku drawled. He clasped her hands "Will you bear my child?"

Kagome sweatdropped while Sango rolled her eyes. The other knights, used to Miroku by now guffawed merrily. Inuyasha scowled at Miroku murderously. "Keep your hands off her!" he hollered.

Kagome chatted with Sango as they travelled route North. The knight answered politely with nods. It turned out that she was an archer-miko, and the only one who could sense the Shikon no Tama, the jewel that held Naraku's power. And she was Inuyasha's fiancee, it was an arranged marriage though. And neither one of them seemed to like each other much.

"He really didn't want me to come along." Kagome whispered conspiratorially. "He just thinks I'm a weak human, but I can take care of myself!" Kagome grinned as she shook her bow and winked. Sango smiled back, knowing exactly how Kagome felt.

Miroku glanced back at Kagome and Sango from the front of the line. "How come you're not blowing your top when Sango's with your fiancee?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"It's perverts like you, I don't trust!" Inuyasha growled. "Oh, and she's not my fiancee!" he added

"Yeah sure." Miroku waved his hand dismissively. 

It was going to be a long journey. Sango thought ruefully. 

Author's Notes: My first fic! Please be kind. ^_^ Comments are welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. sigh...too bad.

A (Lady) Knight's Tale

It was getting dark, the shadows growing long and the chilly early evening wind blowing, making everyone shiver involuntarily. They were halfway up the mountain and it was eerily silent. Even the ordinarily boisterous men spoke in hushed tones. It was because the mountain was known for its ghosts. Mt. Yurei lived up to expectations of it every time.

"Let's set up camp here." Miroku suggested. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"There's something strange about this place." Inuyasha said "The air smells odd."

"Uhm, I brought some food!" Kagome chimed in, changing the topic. The others had all but frozen in their places. Apparently, they were pretty spooked already.

Miroku looked around in disbelief. "Ok, move along now!" he said in an attempt to get them going. Sheesh, they had only just begun, and were acting like this already?

Thankfully, nothing happened throughout the night. 

"Aaaaargh!" 

Sango rubbed her eyes groggily. Was that Inuyasha making a racket this early? She crawled out of her tent clutching her Hiraikotsu.

"It's gone! Noooo!" Inuyasha was running around in circles. "Who took it? Who!? Arrrgh"

"What's wrong?" Sango asked Miroku.

"The Tessaiga was stolen last night. Whoever did it must have very skilled to have been able to pull something like that on Inuyasha." Miroku said solemnly

"You were just careless." A mocking female voice said from one of the massive boulders at the cliff edges. She had raven hair and piercing crimson eyes. She held a rather large fan in her hand. Beside her was a young man with a long ponytail and wolfish blue eyes, he held the Tessaiga up and glared at Inuyasha.

"You--!" Inuyasha was livid "Give that back now!" he growled menacingly

"Hah, Dog-turd! Make me." the young man retorted.

The young woman with the fan looked at him scornfully. "Kouga, quit fooling around." she said icily

Kouga glared back at her. "Don't order me around, Kagura!" he shot back.

He looked at Inuyasha. "In exchange for the sword, I want her." Kouga pointed the Tessaiga at Kagome who had just woken up and was wondering about what the fuss was all about. 

"What?! Never! Come down here and fight you coward!" Inuyasha shouted

"In case you change your mind, we will be just up this mountain. Just one companion with the girl and not you." Kagura said as she pointed at Inuyasha. Then the two of them disappeared as quickly as they had come.

"I'll go." Kagome said determinedly when everything was explained to her.

"No." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

The two continued to argue as Miroku and Sango looked on.

"Well?" Sango asked "What do we do now?"

"For starters, We have to decide who will go with Kagome to get the sword." Miroku replied

"You mean we're actually going to trade her for the Tessaiga?" Sango asked incredulously

"No. We're just going to have to trick him." Miroku rubbed his hands gleefully.

"What?!" Sango stared bug-eyed at Miroku. "No way!" 

"Oh c'mon. It's guaranteed to work!" Miroku pleaded. "Then Inuyasha and I can ambush them."

Sango blushed and looked away. But what he was asking her to do was preposterous! There was no way in hell she was dressing up as a girl to accompany Kagome. They'd have their guard down, he said. She shook her head vigorously as if to shake off the thought. A girl who disguised as a man, dressed up as a girl! It was so silly she wanted to scream.

Then she looked at the quarreling couple in front of them and decided that it was going nowhere anyway. It's part of your job, Sango, just part of your job! 

"Alright." she said

Author's Notes: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm so happy. ^_^

DemonBlade: Really? I'm so flattered..! I've heard of her works. But I haven't read 'em. Not much time anymore, I guess.

Kaylana: Hmm, that could be nice plot point! But maybe Kagome just loves Inuyasha too much...

Nuklear-Firefly: I just love Mulan too! My favorite Disney movie! Waii!

Nana: Omigosh! Nana-chan! I love your fics to death! To what do I owe the honor? Arigatou!

Geldyn Eyes: I want my chapters to get longer too! Sometimes my brain just can't take it though. Joke! But I'll work on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the characters here don't belong to me. Just borrowing them for this fic.

A Lady Knight's Tale

Sango sighed as Kagome took out dress after dress. Kagome herself looked lovely in her silver brocade gown. But Sango...how could she ever pull this off?

"This one is just perfect!" Kagome said as she held out a lilac-colored gown.

Sango nodded as she feigned disinterest. It was actually very pretty, not too flouncy or elaborate. She took it, feeling the smooth silk of the fabric.

"Want me to help you dress up?" Kagome volunteered

"Lady Kagome! That wouldn't be right, would it? I'm a man after all." Sango said, unwilling to tell Kagome about everything just yet.

"Oh, stop being so formal and just call me Kagome!" the archer said " I was just kidding! I'll leave you to dress but I want to help you fix up, ok? she said as she left the room.

Miroku stared, mouth agape at the vision that was Sango. Her hair, let down, was combed in soft waves, a light, rosy tint graced her eyelids and steady blush colored her cheeks. Apparently, Kagome did a very good job. Sango was...he looked like...a woman. 

"Miroku -sama stop staring! I feel uncomfortable already as it is!" Sango protested, trying to make her voice sound even more manly, and tugging at her dress in a vain effort to pull it up.

"Are you sure you're a man?" Miroku asked as he put his hands on her chest. "Are these real?"

WHACK 

"You pervert! Of course I'm a man!" Sango huffed as she slung Hiraikotsu across her back, blushing furiously.

Luckily she used cloth for that special detail and he didn't suspect a thing. 

"Oh so they aren't!" Miroku said disappointedly "But you are so into the role."

"But that won't do." he said

"What won't do?" Sango asked.

"Your boomerang. They might get suspicious. Leave it here and bring a smaller weapon instead."

Sango thought it over for a moment. It did make sense, Kouga and Kagura might suspect that they had something up their sleeves if she showed up with a weapon as large as the Hiraikotsu. Well...

"You sure you'll be ok?" Inuyasha said as he helped Kagome up her horse.

"Oh, I never knew you cared..." Kagome said teasingly 

"Feh. Forget it. I couldn't care less." Inuyasha muttered

Kagome looked at the hanyou and smiled. "Of course we'll be ok. Believe in me."

"Do I look like I have a choice?" he said, frowning.

"Once you get the Tessaiga, give it to Inuyasha and we'll handle the rest. That's plan A." Miroku instructed "But if they decide to double-cross us, which is most likely, and not let you come back with the sword, use this." Miroku handed the girl a small brown satchel. It must be some kind of poison, Kagome thought "Get them to smell it, I'm sure you can think of a way to. I already explained this to Sango. Godspeed."

Inuyasha and Miroku watched as she waved goodbye. Sango was waiting for her up ahead and they had no time to lose.

The Wind User and the Wolf Prince waited at the mountain peak where it was snowing softly. Kouga sniffed the air. "They're here." he said

"So you decided to come after all." Kagura said as Sango and Kagome approached. "What, two pretty ladies?" 

"The bargain, Lady Kagura. Tessaiga in exchange for Kagome." Sango said

"What audacity..." Kagura drawled "Can't you see you're in our hands?" she continued "But very well, here." The sword lay at Sango's feet. 

Good. Plan A, Sango thought, finding it impossible to believe that they had kept their word.

"You thought it would be that easy?" The wind caught Sango and Kagome up and the two of them were a few meters in the air, turning at dizzying speeds. It was the last thing Sango remembered.

Sango woke up first, Kagome was beside her, still unconscious. They were in a cave of some sort, it was so small, and the ceiling was low, but more importantly, their captors were nowhere in sight.

"Kagome, Kagome...wake up." Sango shook her companion lightly.

Kagome finally opened her eyes "Oooh, my head hurts." she said as she rubbed her forehead gingerly

"We're in a cave somewhere--" Sango began

"Oh, I can see that." Kagome interrupted, as she looked around.

"They'll be back for us. When they do-- Do you still have that satchel Miroku gave you?" Sango asked

"Wait..." Kagome rummaged through her cloak. "Here it is!" she handed it to Sango who tore the hem of her skirt, poured a bit of the "poison" in it and tied it loosely with bit of string. She did this until the satchel was empty. 

"I'm sorry about the dress, Lady Kagome.." Sango apologized

"Oh, don't mind it. We have more important things at hand. " 

"When they come through that opening, try to hit the rocks above their heads with those "bombs" I made. That way, the powder will scatter. Hopefully, it'll work...Oh and cover your nose when the powder scatters, I don't know what it does. Miroku wouldn't tell me." 

Kagome nodded, her face serious. The two of them positioned themselves behind some rocks at either side of the cave opening.

"What the heck is taking them so long?" Inuyasha said as he looked toward the mountain peak worriedly. Some boulders obscured the view and they couldn't see a thing.

"They'll be fine. Sango is with her." Miroku reassured him

"Don't be so sure." 

Miroku and Inuyasha looked up to see Kouga, his rougish blue eyes flashed with contempt. Behind him, hundreds of wolves crouched, ready to hunt their prey.

Author's Notes: Thank you again to those who reviewed! You really can't begin to imagine how happy you've made me. . ^_^. My apologies, hope to make the chapters longer next time! Perhaps when the weekend comes! Ja matte ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

A Lady Knight's Tale

Kouga smirked as he looked down from where he stood. The wolves easily outnumbered the men, this was going to be easy.

"What have you done to Kagome?!" Inuyasha demanded, fangs showing.

"Inuyasha, control yourself. Without the Tessaiga--" Miroku whispered

"I can handle that bastard!" the hanyou said loud enough for Kouga to hear.

Before Miroku could stop him, the dog demon lunged forward, claws raised to strike. Kouga ducked, narrowly avoiding the attack. Springing away cautiously, he turned toward the wolves and ordered them to get rid of the humans. The wolves, in turn, quickly pounced, teeth bared. The battle raged intensely. Either side unwilling to surrender.

Kouga unsheathed his sword and parried Inuyasha's attacks strike for strike. 

"You! I'm asking you one last time! Where is Kagome?!" Inuyasha said furiously

"Why should I tell you?" Kouga said defiantly, managing to counter the hits with increasing difficulty. Although he was putting up quite a fight, Kouga was at a disadvantage. Until finally, the dog demon managed to knock Kouga sword out of his hands. It clattered noisily across the ground, just out of reach. Inuyasha had Kouga literally by the throat.

"Now, will you answer my question or do I have to--" Inuyasha's word's were cut short as he staggered backwards. "What the--?"

Kagura had jumped from her feather and in one graceful motion, slugged him squarely on the jaw. It was not a strong punch, but it was enough to cause Inuyasha to let go of Kouga. 

Kagura pushed Kouga onto her feather. Then she turned to the youkai horde she had brought with her. "Finish this job!" she commanded them.

The feather sped toward the cave quickly as Kagura glared at the mostly unhurt Kouga.

"What were you doing?" the Wind User hissed. "I told you to leave them be before I came back with the youkai army! I don't even understand why Lord Naraku hired you in the first place! " 

"I won't take orders from you! And I never asked you to interrupt. Why don't you just mind your own business!?" Kouga countered.

"Don't make me laugh. You would've been dead by now." Kagura said icily as she dismounted the feather and walked toward the cave.

Sango held her breath as she heard their voices. "1...2...3...."

"Kagome now!" Sango said as she hurled the silken bags in the direction of the cave entrance.

"What the hell--?" Kouga coughed. Kagura started sneezing.

The air was soon cloudy with a thin, white mist, causing even poorer visibility in the already dimly-lit cave. Sango held her nose and crouched low among the cave crevices.

Why isn't the poison working yet? Sango thought, disturbed that she heard nothing from their two captors.

Then the strangest thing happened.

Kagura suddenly dove onto the Wolf Prince, who hit the floor on his back with a loud "Oof!". 

"Hey there Wolf-boy..." she purred as she tousled his hair.

Kouga responded by grasping the back of her head and pulling her down into a deep kiss.

The knight squinted from her position. What on earth was going on? She cautiously approached the couple who were oblivious and still kissing. This must be some kind of joke. Sango and Kagome stared at them in shock. Sango recovered first.

"Uh...er...I'll go get the Tessaiga." she said. Then it dawned on her as she took the sword from Kouga, who did not seem to mind and gave it to Kagome. Miroku, that pervert! Giving us a love spell for the enemy! She mentally reminded herself to give him a piece of her mind when they got back.

They made their way out of the cave, which was not far from where the fight was taking place. Kagome looked for Inuyasha while Sango readied herself for a fight, staring at the all but ruined lilac dress. There was no time to change, it would have to do.

Thanks to the youkai army Kagura brought back with her, they were woefully outnumbered but not outclassed. Sango fought viciously and took down half a dozen demons at once. It was no wonder she was mistook for a man and no amount of dressing up could convince them otherwise.

It was difficult enough fighting in the dress. But she didn't have Hiraikotsu with her and was not doing enough damage. She made her way through the youkai using only the short dagger she had with her. Eventually Sango found Miroku, who looked unfazed dispite the number of enemies he was up against. The Captain and his second-in-command were soon fighting back to back. Anyone who had seen them go into battle together could attest that they made a very formidable team.

"Sango! You're back. The mission was a success, I gather." He said

"Of course." Sango said as she warded off more attacks. "Where's my boomerang?" she asked, thinking that maybe he knew where it was.

"Its right here." Miroku had brought it along with him, if anything, it meant that he was anticipating her return. Sango picked it up gratefully. 

"Thank you." she said 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was looking for the hanyou with much difficulty. She was not used to battle so up close, being an archer. But the thought of youkai fangs and claws did not deter her from finding him. Of course she had to use her bow do away with some of them. Ok a lot of them.

"There you are!" Kagome was very happy to finally be able to deliver her package. She flung the Tessaiga toward him as hard as she could.

Inuyasha, for once, looked glad to see her. He caught the sword, and it transformed at once into it's larger form.

"This battle is through." Inuyasha said as he swung his sword.

The remaining knights and soldiers were picking up what remained of the camp. A lot of them had perished and many were wounded as well. Miroku sighed. This was not expected, although Kouga and Kagura were taken cared of, there were more to follow for sure.

"Ow!" he winced as Sango tended to his wounds.

He was usually gentle, when Miroku got hurt but now Sango looked downright scary, Miroku thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at Sango, who for some reason was blushing hard.

"You silly pervert!" she said tersely "What did you put in the poison you gave us! Why didn't you just give them real poison like a normal person?!" she continued "And it was embarrassing to watch the two of them kiss like that!" Ooops, she hadn't intended to say that too. 

"Oh so I get it." Miroku said teasingly. He enfolded her in his arms suddenly. "You've been like a younger brother to me." he said earnestly. Sango forgot to breathe, he was so close...

"You can tell me anything. I've always wondered why you weren't interested in women. Now it's all becoming clear to me." he said, looking into her eyes.

For a moment there Sango thought she'd been found out. "U..uh..I've been meaning to tell you..but.. uh" she stammered weakly, this was it. Then…

"You're gay, aren't you?" he said, total understanding in his eyes.

"What?!" Sango pushed him off and slapped him hard across the face, too flustered and indignant to reply. Then she walked off in a huff.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone. ^_^. This chapter is for the people at the Kouga x Kagura ML and my wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate it, you guys! 

Hope you enjoyed it. Ja matte ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sigh. Inuyasha and all the other characters don't belong to me. They belong to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. .^_^.

A Lady Knight's Tale

Miroku sighed as he put a hand to his cheek. No what was that all about? And he thought it was women he didn't understand. Ah well, there were other things to do, he thought as he walked toward the others.

Sango sat down beside a tiny spring and placed her head in her hands. After the battle, tending to wounds and walking for so long she was tired, so tired. I'm doomed, she thought sorrowfully. The man of her dreams now thought she was gay. Baka! Man of her dreams! Since when did she start to have crushes on perverts?

A light breeze blew and the knight gave out a heaving sigh, before lying flat out on the grass. It was a rather gloomy day, with silver grey clouds of various sizes, just like the day Kohaku got kidnapped. 

Kohaku...her kid brother. She would get him back soon, then this nightmare would soon be over, Sango thought.

"Sango!" a female voice called out. Sango recognized it as that of Kagome.

She sat up as Kagome ran toward her. 

"We've been looking all over for you." she said, slightly out of breath.

"Uh, sorry. I just had to be alone for a while." Sango said, looking at the ground.

"Is anything wrong?" Kagome said, noticing the woebegone look on her companion's face. Kagome sat down beside her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. You can tell me anything." Kagome said when she received no answer. Sango winced at the words. Those were what Miroku had said not long ago.

Sango looked at Kagome with a wry smile. "Promise not to tell?"

"You're what!?" Kagome covered her mouth, incredulous.

Sango looked around nervously. "Shh, not so loud!" 

"And Captain Miroku even said I was gay." Sango continued, picking up a pebble and tossing it into the spring. 

"So what's the problem?" Kagome said giddily. "You have everyone fooled! Even I didn't suspect a thing!" 

"Well...I..." Sango began to wonder if telling Kagome was such a good idea after all. Now she had to tell her that she..er, had feelings for that pervert. 

"Oh! Why didn't I think of it before?!" Kagome looked like she'd made the greatest discovery in the world. "You're in love with Miroku, aren't you?!" 

Sango facefaulted. "Wha-- no way!" Kagome had caught her. But it too late, it was as though it was written all across her forehead. 

Kagome giggled insanely, then clasped her hands together. It was so romantic! Sango looked at Kagome worriedly. Boy was she scary. 

Inuyasha and Miroku walked toward Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha had gotten worried about Kagome and went off to find her. 

"What's going on with those two? Inuyasha said, glaring at them. 

"You jealous?" Miroku turned to Inuyasha, who snorted derisively. 

"Don't worry. Sango doesn't go for women." Miroku said nonchalantly. 

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Really? He's.." he asked. 

"Gay. Yeah. But don't tell him, he's already mad at me for finding him out." Miroku said. 

The four of them walked back to the camp in silence. It was a long night and they had to get moving again tomorrow. 

"When did he send this letter?" Miroku asked the messenger who arrived that morning. 

"Yesterday, sir." the page said. 

"It looks like we're going to have to head back. There has been a change of plans." Miroku announced to the knights. 

It was met with general agreement and nodding. The men were not particularly happy with their present state. The youkai army had left them pretty much sitting ducks. 

Only Inuyasha was upset. It seemed like waste to him that they had come this far only to turn back. 

"It says here," Miroku motioned toward the letter, " that Naraku actually asked for a threaty. Although it seems that he is up to something again, I have no choice. It is your father's order actually." Miroku finished. 

Finally Inuyasha was persuaded to return with the rest of them. The whole army trudged back toward the kingdom, making it back quickly, and no ambushes or unexpected events delayed the trip back. 

Miroku, Sango and the rest of the army spent the next few days recuperating and repairing their weapons. Sango, however, avoided Miroku like a plague.

It had been days since Miroku last spoke to Sango and it had made him very uneasy to say the least. Sango was his closest friend and comrade-at-arms. He was not about to let a misunderstanding ruin a good friendship. He would apologize, he decided, before things got worse than they already were.

One late afternoon presented the perfect opportunity. Sango passed by the training hall, were Miroku was polishing his weapon. He noticed her pass and went out after her.

"Sango." he called out.

She was already a few feet away, and was deciding to either ignore him or turn around. Oh well, she thought to herself as she turned around. It doesn't matter anymore, does it?

"We have to talk, ne?" Miroku said as he led her to the training hall. It was quiet and still, and no one else was around. The dying rays of the sun filtered through the large glass windows, giving the place a peaceful air.

The Captain sat down cross-legged on the floor and motioned her to sit beside him. She complied reluctantly.

"What is it, sir?" she asked formally.

"Look, Sango. About what I said before.. it was wrong of me... none of my business and besides, I shouldn't have put it so bluntly. Will you...forgive me?" Miroku said, his face totally devoid of humor

Sango was listening in rapt attention. Was he actually apologizing? For a moment she didn't know what to say.

"Hey." Sango said after a while, then she stood up and walked toward the rack of swords that stood in a corner. She threw Miroku a sword, which he caught. He looked up at her quizzically. Sango grinned then practically flew at him with her own sword.

"Let's fight!" she swung at him enthusiastically as he ducked and blocked. Soon they were practicing together, each one trying to outdo the other. Just like the old times, Sango thought, smiling inwardly.

"Does this mean we're friends again?" Miroku said as metal clashed.

"Gotcha!" Miroku staggered backward and fell on the floor. Sango had the blade to his neck.

"I guess so..." Miroku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. She lowered her weapon and flicked the hair from her long ponytail.

Then Miroku was up suddenly, moving with a speed that surprised Sango. All she could do was hold up the blade in defense, but it was knocked off as her grip on it was not too secure. It clattered off across the floor sufficiently out of reach. The remaining momentum was enough to cause Sango to lose her balance, she fell flat on the floor with Miroku right on top of her.

Sango gave a little gasp when she noticed their proximity. His handsome face was inches from hers, his unruly bangs across his forehead, and heavens! his intense blue eyes, wide with surprise, just as hers was. Both of them were panting from the exertion and Sango could feel herself blush from the sensation of his warm breath on her cheeks.

"Could you...get off?" Sango said uncertain if she did want him to.

"Eh..? Oh..sorry." Miroku picked himself up and Sango dusted off herself as she stood.

The silence was awkward as the two of them left the training hall. Sango was berating herself for having been so careless. And Miroku was even more bewildered. Women...Miroku...women. he thought to himself.

"What?' Sango said 

"Huh?" Miroku said, startled. "Oh. Nothing, nothing." he said as he turned toward his quarters "See you soon, Sango." 

Author's Notes: Waii! Sorry for not having updated sooner. Plenty of terrible schoolwork. Gomen. Hope you liked this chapter. Comments are welcome. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sigh. Inuyasha and co. don't belong to me. ^_^. I'm only writing about them 'cause I'm having so much fun.

A Lady Knight's Tale

Sango woke up the next day to the sun streaming through her open window feeling particularly good. She was having such a good dream about...Miroku. Oh just a few more minutes, she thought and pulled her blanket over her head as she smiled.

Then she heard a loud "thud!". Scrambling through the thick beddings and nearly tripping over pillows she made it to her sword which stood in a corner. She unsheathed quickly, thinking there was an intruder. Instead, there in front of her window was a small chest with intricate carvings, an "intruder" apparently threw it in.

"What the-?" Sango thought, was this still part of the dream?

"Ohayo Sango-chan!" Kagome's head popped out from over the top of the window, upside down.

"Ack! Kagome! What the heck are you doing?! You almost gave me a heart attack! Sango gasped, leaving out Kagome's title from her name and still unwilling to believe that this was not part of a dream.

Kagome grinned "Ei, keep your voice down, someone might hear." She said as flipped inside the room, landing perfectly.

"Where'd you learn that?" Sango said, now even more shocked than ever. It was not uncommon among the warriors, but from a noble like Kagome-- it was downright unlikely. Sango ran to the window and looked down. Her room was on the eighth tier for crying out loud!

"Lady Kagome, you could've fallen down! Sango chastised, what a way to start the morning, she thought.

"It's quite ok. Inuyasha taught me that." Kagome finished proudly. Sango just stared at her in surprise. It was rather daring.

"Not unlike what you're doing now." Kagome said, reading her thoughts. "In a way you are quite lucky, Sango-chan." 

"Ok. let's get down to business!" Kagome chirped happily as she opened the chest she'd brought along with her.

"Do you like it?" Kagome looked over Sango's shoulder gleefully.

Sango smoothed the fabric of the ball gown thoughtfully. It was pure silk, a glimmering rose-tinted color. Ruffles everywhere but not too overdone, the bodice was very low and exposed the shoulders. It looked like something a real princess would wear, absolutely perfect.

"Well?" Kagome asked, worried that Sango didn't like the gown.

"It's really beautiful, Kagome-chan." Sango said at last.

"So you'll come to my party tonight and wear it?" Kagome said hopefully, noting the anxious expression Sango wore. It was Kagome's seventeenth birthday, although she wasn't in her own kingdom, the king had decided to throw a ball in her honor and also to celebrate the upcoming peace threaty with Naraku. She was, after all, his future daughter-in-law, and he was rather fond of her.

"I don't think I can, Kagome-- ". Sango began. 

Kagome cut her off, "But don't you want to sweep Miroku off his feet?" Sango cringed, swept off indeed!

"It's a masked ball! He won't even see your face! C'mon Sango. For all your fighting, you seem to be awfully shy!" Kagome protested as she put her hands on her waist.

Sango frowned, thinking her options over. She didn't have anything to lose, right? "Ok." she said.

"I knew you'd agree! You'd be so pretty! Leave everything to me." Kagome stepped up the windowsill again. "I'll help you dress later, ok?" she said as she scaled the wall. Sango sighed and banged her head on a bedpost, why the heck did she ever agree to such nonsense all the time?

At the grounds later that morning, Miroku, Sango and the others were practicing. Just because the threat of war had abated didn't mean that they stopped and relaxed. On the contrary, they trained even harder. It was Miroku's idea that Naraku hadn't given up yet and was planning something.

"Hey Sango!" Miroku said "You're up early."

"Yeah well...whatever." Sango said as she threw her hiraikotsu and caught it again, all but obliterating a training dummy over a hundred yards away.

Miroku said nothing as he watched her catch her weapon easily. "How could I ever..?" he muttered as he continued stabbing at yet another training dummy, lost in his thoughts.

Sango rubbed her arm. They'd been training for more than four hours. "I'm going to take a break." she said as she started walking away.

Miroku stared out after her. "Sango." he said, " Are you coming to the ball tonight?" he asked suddenly, giving her a start. 

"Eh? I...guess not. I have some work to do." she replied.

"Oh." was all he said as she turned to leave.

"Wow! You look lovely, Sango! I daresay you're wasting your time under all that armor." Kagome shook her head but smiled. "Just kidding!" she added.

The two of them spent nearly the whole afternoon just fixing up, Kagome had dismissed all her ladies-in-waiting, insisting that she'd fix herself up tonight. A box with two masks lay on the dressing room table beside them. Both were made of mother-of-pearl and had a few gems attached to the sides, Kagome's had sapphires while Sango's were rubies. The masks covered up the upper half of the face.

It was a nice change from all the routine things she did, Sango thought as she smoothed her hair. "Oh but Lady Kagome!" Sango said teasingly "You look much pretttier, Prince Inuyasha'd be so speechless!"

Kagome blushed at this. "As if he'd care...!" But Sango had caught her and they both fell into fits of giggles.

Suddenly at knock at the door surprised them both.

"Oh! Hide, hide!" Kagome whispered in panic as the knocks became more urgent.

"Where?!" Sango said looking around her in search of a place to hide.

"In a moment!" Kagome called out to whoever was knocking. "I'm still dressing!"

"Here!" Kagome half-pushed Sango into a large chest that stood in a corner. 

"Oooomph!" Sango fell among a great deal of clothes.

Kagome finally made it to the door, opened it, and tried to look as normal as possible. It was a kitsune-page named Shippo whom Kagome was very fond of.

"Why Shippo-chan, it's you." Kagome smiled. "What brings you here?"

"You look so pretty Lady Kagome." Shippo said cutely. "Prince Inuyasha sent me to bring you this." he handed her a bouquet of long-stemmed white roses. Kagome gasped as she took them, they were her favorite. 

"Tell him I liked it very much." she said.

Shippo looked past her into the room. "Are legs sticking out of that chest or am I imagining it?" the kitsune boy rubbed his eyes.

"Wha--!?" Kagome nearly fainted. "That's just ...er...a doll...oh yeah..you know..."she stammered, very much aware of the fact that she wasn't making any sense.

"Come" she said as she dragged him into the corridor. "Do go tell Inuyasha my message, will you?" Kagome smiled sweetly. She sure was acting strange, Shippo thought as he made his way.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome said as she helped her up from the chest. "I'm so sorry I had to push you in like that." she apologized.

"Don't mind it, Lady Kagome." Sango said as she tried to fix the clothes she had crushed when she fell in. 

"I'll see you at the ball then?" Kagome said as she handed Sango her mask and put on her own. Sango looked at it for a moment and took it. "Yes, thank Lady Kagome. I'll see you there." she said as the two of them went in opposite directions.

The palace had transformed itself, Sango looked admiringly at the roses strewn on the chandeliers and the blazing lights around the palace. The servants had worked for nearly a week to achieve the desired effect. The ball had not officially started but the visitors had already coming in.

Sango sat down, observing Kagome and most of the royal house welcome the guests. She looked on with amusement as Naraku's entourage arrived. Naraku himself did not come but he sent representatives instead, namely Kouga and Kagura, with them was a pale looking little girl who seemed to look so empty. It seemed that Inuyasha had engaged in a snarling match of sorts with Kouga. Sango could not suppress a giggle as Kagome surreptitiously kicked Inuyasha in the shin in an attempt to make him behave.

"Might I know what a girl as lovely as you would find so funny?" 

Sango froze as she heard the voice. It was...him.

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! This is just my first fic and I really wasn't expecting so much! Waii! Hope you all liked this chapter. ^_^ Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Even if I really wanted to.. I still don't own Inuyasha and the others. ^_^. Oh, and caution, there's one mild little spoiler in this chapter. I don't even know if it really counts.

A Lady Knight's Tale

Sango was almost afraid to look in the direction of the voice. Her mind raced, searching for all the witty things to say that she had thought of earlier, to her dismay, none of them seemed to surface at the moment.

She looked at him almost shyly, from behind the mask, thankful that it hid her eyes. Miroku certainly looked dashing that night. Dressed in black from head to toe, he looked incredibly handsome even behind his mask. It was really no wonder all the women clustered around him despite his perverted ways, well, that and the fact that he was a shameless flirt.

"I'm Miroku, the Captain of the Imperial Guard." he bowed gracefully then took her hand and kissed it. Sango resisted the urge to pull her hand away from Miroku. After an inappropriately long moment, he finally let go of it and stood up.

"I don't think I've ever met you before." he said.

Miroku had arrived rather early when he noticed this girl. She reminded her strangely of someone he couldn't place, and there she was sitting there all alone. Miroku felt...drawn to her somehow, it was all so strange. 

Sango regained her composure, she sure as hell didn't come to this party to make a fool of herself. 

The young woman's pink lips curved into a smile. "Oh, I'm sure you know me. Quite well in fact." Sango said softly. 

Miroku shook his head and chuckled, pretending to be deep in thought. "I'll find out who you are before this night is over." he promised her. Sango raised an eyebrow and stood up.

The music began to play, and the guests headed toward the grand ballroom. The king had outdone himself this time as no expense had been spared. Miroku held out his arm, and she took it. Sango could feel hundreds of mostly female eyes on her, and she had overheard one of the obviously distraught young ladies say "Oh, who is that with Miroku-sama!?" He obviously had many admirers, Sango thought wryly.

Dinner was lively, as the Captain and his Second-in-command were seated with a group of young nobles, including Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome held up a thumbs-up sign, Sango nodded in response, everything was going smoothly.

Before long, the dancing had begun and the guests started filling the floor. Miroku had mostly ignored the rest of the women who crowded around him, intent on Sango. The young captain asked her for a dance.

Sango blushed deeply as she took his offered hand. She didn't know how to dance, and had to tell him soon or...

"Sir Miroku...." Sango said, trying not to sound strained. "I.." she dropped her eyes to the floor "...don't know how to dance."

He looked at her incredulously for a moment, then Miroku laughed mirthfully, a full deep bass. Sango herself was finding it hard to keep a straight face. At the same time she was surprised, Miroku rarely laughed at all. It was as though he had let down the calm facade he always wore.

"What's so funny?!" Sango protested, trying to look peeved, but was failing miserably. When he finally caught his breath, looked up at her apologetically.

"Sorry." he said, "I just can't believe that you don't know how to dance." Miroku leaned closer and whispered "If what you say is true, I'd gladly teach you, my lady." 

And without giving her time to protest, Miroku had pulled her onto the ballroom, the dance was a brisk one and Sango struggled with the footwork at first. But before long, she caught the hang of it, partly because she'd fought for so long beside him and just knew how he'd move and partly because Miroku was such a good dancer. Sango enjoyed every minute of it.

"Won't pity me and at least tell me your name?" Miroku teased.

Sango shook her head and said "I thought you'd be more resourceful than that..."

The music slowed suddenly and Miroku gave her a lazy smile that nearly made her knees buckle. He took her hands and placed them on his shoulders, while keeping his on her waist. Sango blushed and looked away, suddenly interested in the palace walls. Neither of them said a word after that.

"If you don't mind..." Miroku stopped suddenly and led her to a balcony nearby that overlooked a river. 

It was nearing midnight, and occasional sounds from crickets and owls were the only sounds they heard, breaking the silence. Miroku shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe this." he said. Sango looked at him, startled by his words "I know you'll think I'm incredibly stupid but I've never felt like this in my whole life. And I..I don't even know your name."

Sango looked at him uncomfortably, Kagome had told her to sweep him off his feet but she wasn't expecting anything like this of him especially, the perverted playboy who never let anyone get to him.

"You...won't ever see me again." she managed to say, feeling incredibly guilty. "I'm sorry."

With a look akin to sadness, Miroku took something from his shirt pocket and slipped it on her wrist. It was a beaded bracelet with round gems that looked like pearls. 

"Please take this. It will keep you from harm." he said "And so if I ever meet you again, I'd know you at once."

Sango tried to refuse, "Thank you but, I..can't take this." Miroku looked so hurt that she dropped the argument.

"It's almost midnight. At least I get to see your face." Miroku said "Masks off at midnight. Oh look!"

Fireworks lit the sky like meteors and the colorful lights streaked off in different directions. It was unlike anything they had ever seen. Though she was panic-stricken for a moment Sango forgot about thinking of ways to escape because of the lovely view they had.

On the castle roof another couple was enjoying the fireworks. Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and sighed. The hanyou blushed and shyly put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hmm. What a beautiful night." she said, then she frowned and sat up straight. "Wait a minute. I think I forgot to tell Sango something...but I can't remember what."

"Feh. Never mind him. He can take care of himself." Inuyasha said.

"Oh well. It probably isn't important anyway." Kagome said as she leaned back in his shoulder again. The fireworks sure were pretty.

The clock struck twelve, the tones all but echoed throughout the palace. I have to think of something fast, Sango thought, can't run, Miroku would catch her for sure. She discreetly looked down the balcony, which stood on a cliff, below it was the river, she had an idea now.

"Miroku..." she said "Please close your eyes."

Miroku looked at her tentatively, as if gauging her actions, then obediently closed his eyes. Sango was blushing furiously, but it was now or never, she thought. Without another word she kissed him on the lips, a tingle running up and down her spine. Sango opened her eyes as if from a dream, not wanting it to ever stop.

When Miroku opened his eyes she was gone.

Sango clung from the cliff desperately, as much as she loved Miroku, it was important that she remained undiscovered. It was difficult but some things just had to be foregone for the moment. Blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall, she moved across the the rocks without much difficulty. 

Trudging to her room Sango didn't worry about the servants or the others seeing her because they were probably already drunk or asleep. Then she stopped dead in her tracks, there was a light in her room. Cautiously, she peered inside. It was Miroku, his dark head slumped on her table.

She couldn't risk getting caught by him still wearing the gown and she knew that he would not let her go this time. But there wasn't any other way. Sango pushed the door open and winced as it creaked slightly, hoping with all her might that he wouldn't hear. Then she tiptoed across the room, never taking her eyes off the sleeping Miroku and not even daring to breathe.

Only when she got into the tiny inner chamber where she usually dressed did Sango finally breathe a sigh of relief. She knew she'd really let her guard down when she accidentally knocked a jar off its stand, sending it crashing with a sound that would have woken the dead.

Miroku looked up from the table groggily. "Sango? You there already?" He stood up and walked toward the door of the inner chamber. Was that silk he saw? "What's this?" he rubbed his eyes, looking at the fabric. Unfortunately, Sango's dress was so voluminous that it had spilled outside though the bottom of the door. Sango gasped and pulled it in quickly. When Miroku looked again, it was gone. Maybe he was imagining things.

"Just a moment!" Sango said, it came out louder than she had intended it to.

"You don't need to shout. I'll wait here." Miroku said and sat down again.

Sango thought for a moment there that she was done for. The pink silk gown was not cooperating and had nearly given her away despite her efforts. Luckily, Miroku didn't notice it much. She hoped.

Dressed in a white ruffled shirt and a pair of breeches, Sango came out at last. Miroku was fast asleep now and no amount of nudging from her woke him. He looked so sweet when he slept, Sango thought, what's more is that she could watch him.

And she had to content herself with that. Just for now at least.

Author's Notes: Hi again! ^_^. The bracelet I got from...I think episode 56? Very minor spoiler. Hope you liked this chapter. Oh, and thanks to my reviewers who really make this fic worth writing! Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope. Inyasha and the other characters in this fic don't belong to me.^_^.

A Lady Knight's Tale

Sango woke up to see a pair of blue eyes looking intently at her. Apparently, she had fallen asleep on a chair across Miroku while staring at him all night. She jumped up and blushed, noting the odd look on his face.

"How long have you been awake?!" she demanded, slamming her hand on the table.

"Good morning, Sango." he said calmly, as if her outburst was nothing.

She scowled as a vein popped on her forehead and dropped the subject.

"So why'd you come here last night?" she asked.

Miroku suddenly brought his face close to hers and Sango nearly stopped breathing as his eyes took in every detail of her face, stopping at Sango's mouth, it was as though he was trying to analyze it.

"What are you doing?!" she asked as she turned an interesting shade of red and took a step back.

It...couldn't be. Miroku thought suddenly to himself. But the girl last night, could she have been Sango? But now that he had seen him..Miroku realized that it was a foolish thought to begin with and he immediately berated himself for thinking such a thing. 

"Oh nothing." he almost sounded disappointed. "I just thought you looked like someone I met last night."

"Don't be silly. I wasn't even there last night. Went to a friend's house." Sango said as blithely as she could.

"Oh. Well then, I shall see you at the grounds later." Miroku said as he walked to the door.

Sango ducked as Miroku lunged at her. He seemed even more focused than he usually was and Sango was having a difficult time avoiding the unusually accurate hits. It was probably because she was distracted, darn it. It was a hot afternoon and Miroku had taken his shirt off, his lean muscular torso fanned by the breeze once in a while. Of course it was distracting, Sango thought, almost annoyed at herself for thinking so.

"Why don't you take your shirt off too? It's hot, you know." Miroku said in between strikes

Sango narrowed her eyes. "I think not. I'll get a sunburn." she added. "And I'm not showing off." Sango motioned toward the coterie of women who were watching them.

A group of ladies-in-waiting were otherwise ogling them from the nearby stands. Miroku sweatdropped then waved. A few of the ladies fainted. That was too much, Sango thought dryly.

"Ok. Cut it out, you're stalling. Let's spar now." Sango said as she raised her wooden practice sword.

Unfortunately they were interrupted again.

A young girl came running up to them, it was Lady Koharu, one of Kagome's attendants.

"Waii! I'm so fortunate! Sir Miroku and Sir Sango, the two handsomest knights! And I'm heere!" Koharu looked like she was going to pass out.

"Looks like you're just as popular with the ladies as I am, Sango. Too bad you're-- ooomph!" Miroku stopped as Sango elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"What is it, Koharu?" Sango said sternly.

"Oh.oh. I'm sorry!" Koharu curtsied and said "The King wants to see the two of you this evening, there will be a meeting with the Council." She bowed again and left.

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks and picked up their things. The Council meeting would be held in an hour or so.

"So soon?" Sango said as they walked back to their quarters. They both knew that they would soon set out for Naraku again but they hadn't counted on planning for it the day after the treaty was ratified.

Inuyasha crossed his arms around his chest impatiently. The sooner they left, the better. They had been sitting around for three hours already and Inuyasha wasn't listening anymore, it just wasn't his forte. He stole a glance at Kagome who was trying to yawn discreetly. Looked like she wasn't interested much either.

Finally, the Chief Councilor rose "So everything is agreed upon?" 

Inuyasha stood up, grateful that this boring meeting with the boring old men was finally over, he would just have to get the important details from Miroku later.

"So?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as they walked own of the meeting chambers. It was already deep into the night.

"We leave at dawn. The council has agreed on a smaller party instead of the whole army. That would be, You, Lady Kagome, Sango and myself. The rest of the knights weren't so happy about the arrangement though." Miroku said. Inyasha nodded, he had still been listening up to that part.

"What else?" Inuyasha said.

"We're going by boat. Naraku's forces haven't been able to establish themselves near the River. If we are lucky, we might pass undetected."

"Hm..ok, what else?" Inuyasha asked

"That's all." Miroku sweatdropped, Inuyasha never was one for planning, he just jumped headlong into battle all the time. Thank goodness he did it well. "Of course we had to talk about the routes..."

"What?! Bleeping 3 hours and that's all?" the hanyou looked annoyed. "Those bleep sure took their time! Anyway, see you at dawn" he said as he left.

The party whisked off long before daybreak through the castle moat. They used just a small ship for its speed and so that they would not call attention to themselves. If all went well, they'd be at Naraku's kingdom within two days.

It was still very dark and the air was chilly, they'd been afloat for nearly two hours and were presently passing the woods. Hardly anything could be seen because they had been advised to not use torches, it was said river youkai were attracted to light.

Kagome scooted over to Sango who was squinting at the shadows in the trees nervously. Miroku sat down calmly but his features were alert while Inuyasha stood at the prow of the little ship and was watchfully silent. The fireflies that hovered over the river bend were strangely nowhere to be seen now.

"Hey, Sango...why are we so quiet?" Kagome whispered.

"Cause something might hear us." Sango put a finger to her lips.

"Ha! I'm not afraid of them. Let 'em come out if they want to. Besides, they've been watching us for about an hour now." Inuyasha said scowling. "Come out you chickens!"

As if to mock them, the woods remained perfectly still.

"Hmph!" Inuyasha said as he sat down. Sango clutched her weapon tightly, she thought she was the only one who had noticed. They had better be careful.

Bloosh! suddenly there were nearly a dozen toad youkai jumping at them from the water--from the trees! Kagome stared at them in shock and revulsion. They had to be the ugliest creatures she had ever seen. The one she was looking at had red, bleedy eyes, its skin dripping with yellowish, mouldy-looking membranes.

"Kyaa!" Kagome shreiked, before she knew it, she had drawn her bow and let loose a flurry of arrows. Nearly all of the toads who had boarded the boat fell from her arrows.

Sango, Miroku and Inyasha looked at her with surprise. Sango got her voice back first, "Ne. Kagome-chan! That was good!"

"Eheh...The wonders of motivation..." Kagome said, scratching her head.

"You foolish mortals! You will pay for this outrage!" another toad came out of nowhere and grabbed her by the waist. It splashed through the water, with amazing speed, the other youkai behind it.

"Inuyashaaa!!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha dove into the water, and called out "Miroku dock the ship! Stay there! I'll be back!"

"Yes!" Miroku shouted back, as the ship touched the river bank.

"Lady Kagome! We have to help him!" Sango said, ready to dive in after Inuyasha.

Miroku put a restraining hand on Sango's shoulder, "No. He can take care of them, its best we wait here. If the youkai somehow get hold of this ship, we're all done for. No man has ever come out of these woods alive. Besides, those toad youkai are pretty weak." Miroku said.

Sango reluctantly stepped down. "If you say so, Captain."

It was nearly dawn and Inuyasha still hadn't come back. Sango was getting worried about the two of them.

"Miroku-sama, we ought to go after them, you know. There might be a way by land to where they went to." Sango said as she stood up, she slung her weapon over her shoulder and stepped off the boat onto the bank.

Miroku likewise disembarked. It was against his better judgement but he guessed that he had no choice this time. "Wait, Sango, I'm coming with you."

It was still early morning but already the rays of the sun had come out, making the woods seem less treacherous than before. Sango was a bit tired already, after all they had been walking for hours, crossing the river at a bridge and following toad youkai tracks, that seemed to go nowhere. Finally they reached a clearing.

Sango caught her breath. "It's so beautiful..." she murmured. Before her lay a meadow full of roses, radiantly blooming in the open field. She was so mesmerized by the sight she was speechless.

"Roses..." Sango muttered "Roses in a field..." Her eyes suddenly widened with shock, she remembered the stories she heard about them. They were enchanted plants that looked like beautiful maidens, an illusion that worked only on men. So that when they were sufficiently beguiled, they would be eaten alive!

"Miroku!"

Author's Notes: Here we are again, minna! Thanks for the splendid reviews. ^_^! I love you all! Anyhow, hope you liked this chapter. Btw, WarriorGL? You'll draw Sango for me? That would be so sweet! And, yes, Araki-chan, she's wearing it under her armor. Hope to hear from all of you soon. Ja ne! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the characters herein don't belong to me. .^_^.

A Lady Knight's Tale

"This is all your fault, wench!" Inuyasha said grumpily as he splashed through the water, Kagome slung across his shoulder.

"Hmph! You could have at least got to me before they took me to their lair. And it's not my fault that you couldn't find your way in, was it?" Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha growled something incoherently about stubborn humans. They finally found the spot where the ship was docked.

"Sango, Miroku! We're back now!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha put her down.

"Huh? Where are they?" Kagome asked when no one answered. She looked at Inuyasha questioningly.

"Those fools! I told them not to leave!" Inuyasha looked at the trail. "Looks like they went that way, probably looking for us."

"Should we go after them?" Kagome said, wiping her skirt where mud had splattered on it. "Nothing bad happened to them, right?"

"If they're not back by tomorrow morning, we're going after them. It's best we wait here." Inuyasha said.

"Miroku!" Sango ran toward young man who had walked to the very middle of the meadow, and stopped where there roses were most abundant. "Don't go to them! No!" Sango sounded almost hysterical, her heart pounding in her ears from running so fast.

She finally caught up with him, nearly knocking him off balance. Sango took one look at his face and suddenly felt faint with worry. "Miroku..." she tried shaking him.

His eyes were heavy-lidded, and had a dazed look. The young captain fell against her and she caught him, falling to her knees. "No!" she thought, shaking her head, not believing that this wasn't a nightmare of some sort.

The rose plants grew tall around them, lengthening until there was a velvety canopy of red overhead. The flowers began to lean closer...dipping. Sango stood up and fended them off with her boomerang, whacking at the petals and thorns until a pile of them lay at her feet. They were not very strong, it seemed, but relied mainly on the potency of the illusion.

"Give him up. It's no use." a soft whisper said.

"I won't!" Sango shouted. The roses had stopped attacking, it was strange. She ran back to Miroku, who was still unconscious.

"Miroku!!!" she shouted, trying to wake him up.

Miroku woke up and rubbed his head. Did he fall or something? Where was Sango? Where on earth was he? The rose field, oh yeah. Only there weren't any roses anymore. 

"Sango?" Where the heck was he? Miroku thought as he continued to walk. Then he stopped as a figure appeared before him.

"Kind sir. Will you please help me?" It was the voice of a woman. She was pale, with skin like gauzy white silk, there was a dark red gem on her forehead. The woman was very beautiful.

Miroku was beside the woman instantly. He grasped her hands and asked "Will you bear my child?" The woman looked at him and sighed, looking at her hands demurely. "Yes!" she said, as she threw herself at him. Miroku looked at her, a dreamy look in his eyes, sure women were all over him all the time, but never this quickly.

Sango stopped shaking Miroku, seeing that it was no use. There must be some way I can wake him up! I have to think of something! Sango thought as she ran and looked around frantically.

Then something strange caught her eye as she stared back at Miroku. A red gem seemed to be hovering around him. It was very difficult to see at first but Sango stared at it hard, then it began show itself as a hazy image, the gem itself was attached to the forehead of a woman who was embracing Miroku! 

Sango moved in stealthily, careful not to distract the woman's attention, she looked like she was trying to kiss him. Without hesitation, she let loose her boomerang, praying it would hit its mark.

Hiraikotsu whizzed through the air and shattered the gem, sending slivers of red crystal in all directions. The already faint image of the woman faded away completely. 

"Miroku! Are you okay?" Sango sprinted back toward him, seeing that he had regained consciousness.

"Where-- where am I now?" Miroku rubbed his head and looked around, they were in the meadow, with all those roses again. "There was a woman--she agreed to bear my child. I swear, she was with me just now." 

Sango said nothing as she helped him up. "What are you talking about? You probably just hit your head or something."

"Sango! Behind you!" Miroku pushed Sango away as a giant thorn crashed in on them.

"What the--?!"

"Quick, let's run! Those roses are attacking us!" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand as they scrambled away.

As if the thorns were not enough, green fluid sloshed from the furious plants, and sizzled as it hit the ground, making little craters everywhere. The pair ran until they reached a bridge. It was an improvised rope bridge, rather old and dangerous looking, already some parts had begun to unravel.

"Do you think this can still bear our weight?" Sango said worriedly, eyeing the rickety bridge.

"Well, it's either we cross or we get eaten by them." Miroku said, pointing to the the monstrous plants a few hundred yards away, who had somehow managed to catch up with them.

"Take off your armor." Miroku said as he struggled out of his.

"What?!" Sango looked at him incredulously.

"I said take off that armor. That bridge can't carry us if we wear them, we'd be too heavy." Miroku said.

Sango complied reluctantly, seeing his logic. She wasn't worried about him seeing that she was female, after all her chest was still bound inside the armor, but it made her feel uncomfortable nonetheless. Ever since the night at the ball, the bracelet Miroku gave her had never left her wrist. Surreptitiously, she pushed it up and out of sight.

"Ok. Now, slowly." Miroku stepped onto the bridge and Sango followed him, glancing down anxiously. They were halfway across, when-- Fizz! It was one of the roses, spewing the acid again. Fortunately it didn't hit them, but sliced cleanly through the bridge, sending them slamming into the face of the cliff on the other side. 

Sango closed her eyes and grasped the nearest object she could reach-- Miroku, who in turn hung on to what was left of the bridge.

"Relax, we can still climb up." Miroku said calmly as he looked up. It would be a long climb though, he thought as he grasped the rope sidings of the damaged bridge.

One more tug, and rope that was secured to the pole unwound itself rapidly with a screechy sound.Uh-oh "Sango." Miroku said as he looked at the young man who had his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Yes?" Sango said, catching the look of worry on his face at once.

"Hold your breath. We're going to fall."

Author's Notes: So hello again! Thank you for all the reviews. Waii! It's a nice feeling to know that you've made some people happy with with your silly little fic! Anyhow, domo arigatou! 

P.S. Mynuet: I didn't post this on the K/K ML, because: it wasn't too Kouga x Kagura enough, just a short part. and I'm not a very active member! Very shy. ^_^

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Inuyasha. Kagome. Miroku. Sango. Not. Mine. .^_^.

A Lady Knight's Tale

Miroku looked at the slumbering girl beside the fire with disbelief, still wondering if his senses were playing tricks on him. It was nearly an hour since they had washed onto the riverbank, and Sango was still out cold. 

When Miroku regained consciousness after the two of them had fallen a considerable height from the bridge, he had noticed that something on Sango's wrist had caught in his clothes somehow, and prevented her from drifting off into the river.

He gently nudged it off, not noticing the bracelet under her long sleeves. Besides, he was preoccupied with checking if Sango was still alive. Relieved to see signs of breathing, he went to work, building a fire to keep them warm. Dusk was approaching, along with the chilly evening air, so they had to dry their clothes. It was then that he found out Sango's big secret.

The full moon cast a silvery glow over the landscape and an owl hooted in the distance. As he stared at her soft features, Miroku silently scolded himself for not noticing at once that his best friend, the person he trusted for so long, was actually female. She'd been sitting under his nose for so long! This strong, beautiful warrior had outwitted him! He didn't know whether he wanted to throttle her or kiss her.

When he saw the bracelet on her wrist, he'd made up his mind completely.

Sango's eyes fluttered open, still feeling a bit woozy as she sat up and saw Miroku looking at her strangely. His back was against a tree and they were in front of a fire somewhere.

The cloak that had served as her blanket had fallen off and Sango gasped as she realized the state she was in. She snatched the cloak and covered her chest with it. Sango kept her eyes on the ground, now that she had been found out...what was to become of her? She would never be able rescue Kohaku now.

"Miroku-sama...I...I'm so sorry...." Sango said, twisting the cloth with her hands.

"I was...going to tell you...but I never got the chance." Sango continued when he didn't reply. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes and no." Miroku stood up, sat down beside her and pointed to the bracelet she still wore. "So this did keep you safe after all. It caught on my clothes when we fell into the river." Miroku continued "So I was right! You were that lady at the ball too!" Then he looked at her so intensely that she found herself unable to meet his eyes.

"Miroku...I...betrayed your trust. I should never have kept it from you. I won't resist if you have to turn me over to the Council...for...for.." Sango could not continue, it was getting more and more difficult to speak as the seconds wore on.

"Sango...it doesn't matter now." Miroku said, leaning forward slightly, running his fingers along her smooth cheek, making Sango shudder involuntarily. Suddenly, he let out a suppressed laugh, "You were driving me insane! I thought I was turning gay or something! You can't imagine how relieved I am."

The knight-turned-lady sighed and took his hand from her cheek and kissed it. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Only if you kiss me." Miroku teased playfully, enjoying Sango's reaction as she blushed beet-red.

"What if I refuse? Besides, you took my clothes off a while ago without my consent, you hentai!" Sango said, frowning in mock horror.

"Then I'll have to wait forever..." Miroku said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?"

"No. You thought I was a man." Sango said, her voice lowering to a whisper, liking the feeling of his warm hands on her cold shoulders. 

"Oh." Miroku said as he tilted Sango's head toward him and their lips met in a long kiss. 

"Gah!" Inuyasha backed off in shock as he saw the two knights from his father's army, engaged in--liplock!

"What is it?" Kagome asked from a few steps behind him.

"It's those two!" Inuyasha pointed toward Miroku and Sango. They heard the hanyou's loud exclamation of surprise, so Sango was, at the moment, blushing and searching for serviceable dry clothes while Miroku just looked plain pissed.

"See! see!" Inuyasha pointed at the couple. "I knew Sango was gay, but Miroku...!" 

Kagome sweatdropped "You see...Sango isn't...really..." Kagome dropped the subject and sighed, not knowing exactly how to phrase it without shocking Inuyasha out of his wits.

So she ran toward them instead. "Sango-chan! I'm so glad you're safe." she said, hugging the other girl and draping the cloak she had on Sango.

"Thanks a lot, Your Highness." Miroku said dryly as Inuyasha approached.

Kagome took Sango aside, nearly cackling with glee. "So, he knows now!" Kagome giggled. A few moments later after a sustained, mostly whispered conversation, the two of them exploded with girlish laughter.

"What are they so happy about?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome and Sango's direction.

"Who knows?" Miroku sighed.

"What?!" Inuyasha felt dumbfounded for the second time that evening. Sango told him everything, her reasons for disguising herself as a man, as well as her brother Kohaku.

"My apologies, Your Highness. I just did what I had to do, and I am ready for any punishment." Sango knelt down and bowed low.

"Sango..." Miroku interrupted.

"Please, I will accept any sentence. Just promise me that you will defeat Naraku." Sango continued, not standing nor looking up at Inuyasha's amber gaze.

"That's nonsense!" Inuyasha interjected, his face stern.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome looked ready to jump in in Sango's defense.

"What I mean is..." Inuyasha said, smirking at Kagome. "it's silly that you can't be allowed to fight. It's a stupid ordinance." Kagome smiled at him, relieved.

"Stand, Lady Sango." Inuyasha commanded "You're one of our best damned knights! Who cares if you're a woman!"

Miroku helped Sango up as she blinked away a tear. Of all the possible outcomes, she hadn't imagined this happening, she squeezed Miroku's hand and he squeezed back. She bowed again. "Thank you." she said "I will do my best."

"So let's get going, shall we? We've lost so much time already." Inuyasha said as he turned to leave.

Author's Notes: So how did you like that? All the reviewers who wanted to have Miroku find out Sango's secret, your wishes have been granted. Thanks to those who reviewed despite the brevity of the previous chapter and this one too! Whew! And please bear with me as the story is coming to a close in the next few chapters. Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nope. They're not mine. But we can dream. ^_^.

A Lady Knight's Tale

Inuyasha walked ahead of them in a foul mood, cursing those bleeping toad youkai. They returned to where the ship had docked but found out that it was gone without a trace. Not even a few wooden boards were left in testimony that a ship used to be there. That left them without any choice but to go on foot.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Kagome asked wearily.

"Feh. I can smell him." Inuyasha replied, still quite irritatedly.

Only Inuyasha and Kagome engaged in any form of conversation. Miroku and Sango were strangely quiet, and it seemed that they were avoiding each others eyes. Kagome, however, did not miss the fact that they kept on stealing glances when the other was not looking. Sango blushed a steady shade of pink, apparently still embarrassed about the manner by which she had been found out the night before. knowing how lecherous the person involved was. And it didn't help that he kept running his eyes up and down her form.

Miroku, on the other hand, was preoccupied with other things, Sango, in particular, to notice that Kagome had been observing the couple's odd behavior. Kagome quickened her pace and caught up with Inuyasha up front.

"Say, Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered conspiratorially "What do you think about those two?" 

"What about them?" Inuyasha asked, looking totally clueless. 

"Don't you think Miroku likes Sango?" Kagome said "I mean, you did catch them kissing last night, right?"

"Feh. Miroku does that to all the women. He's just being a lech." Inuyasha said looking behind him.

Kagome yanked his head back forcibly. "Don't look at them! They might think we're talking about them!" she said frowning. "You think so? Don't you think he likes her in a different way?" Kagome said, refusing to let the topic drop.

"Ow! Ok, ok! Maybe, they were friends before after all." Inuyasha said, rubbing his neck in resignation.

Kagome clapped her hands. "Oh, I'm so glad you agree!" Inuyasha let out a big sigh. Kagome sure was stubborn when she had her mind set on something.

Sango's brows knit together as they set up camp. Most of the journey had been uneventful, except that Kagome and Inuyasha kept on whispering the whole time about something they would not let her or Miroku in on. But that was not what bothered her at the moment.

Ever since that night, Miroku had been somewhat...distant. She couldn't place it. He did call her beautiful and kissed her too. Although that in itself could hardly constitute itself as being a sign of Miroku having serious feelings for her. He was always like that around women, Sango thought ruefully as she curled up in her blanket.

Baka, Sango thought, turning on her side. I should never have kissed him.

"Why?" Miroku said.

"Wha--?" Sango looked at him in shock. Kami, he was awake! And she had said that aloud? And to think that she'd been so good at evading him before, now, all she seemed to do was get caught.

The deep violet eyes regarded her for a moment as she racked her mind for a good retort. Miroku stood up and sat down beside her.

"Sango." he said in that deep voice. 

"What are you doing?" Sango said, trying to sound cross. "Go back to your place, Miroku-sama."

"But I want to talk." he protested.

Sango rolled her eyes, "What is there to talk about?" and turned her back on him as if to signal that the conversation was through. Uh-oh, bad move, but it was too late when Sango realized that it was a bad idea to do that. The "deed" was already done.

Less than a second later, Miroku was rubbing a red handprint on his cheek. "But I like you more as a girl!" he protested.

"I can see that!" Sango said furiously "Can't you keep those hands to yourself?" She "hmphed" and pulled the blankets over her head, while Miroku stood up and left. Finally, Sango thought gratefully...with a hint of disappointment?

She was mistaken, however, since Miroku never was one to give up that easily. Sounds of rustling fabric told her that he had unceremoniously dumped his beddings beside hers and was in the process of lying down a few inches away from her.

"What do you think you're doing? Sango said as she peered at him from under the sheets, she looked like she wanted to run far, far away. "Won't you leave me alone?" 

They stayed there, face to face. As much as it embarrassed Sango to be in such a predicament, she didn't dare turn around again lest he start groping again.

"I can't." Miroku said. Something in the way he said it made Sango shut up. "Not until you answer my question."

The girl gave a long sigh "Have it your way, then."

"Why'd you kiss me at the ball, Sango?" Miroku's eyes were riveted on hers, as if trying to read her thoughts.

Sango looked away quickly, a deep blush betraying her feelings. "I don't have to answer that, Miroku." her voice serious. "Stay there if you want." Sango said as she shut her eyes. She was tired, tired of the whole thing, if Miroku thought that she was just like any other female whose feelings he toyed with, he was terribly wrong. Come to think of it, she was terribly wrong too, for thinking he felt the same way.

Miroku stared at the perplexed female who was pretending to be asleep. "In that case, Sango..." he reached out and took her hand, entwining it in his own. "...you are..special to me..and what's more is.." He stopped as he took note of how lovely Sango looked tonight, she was especially pretty with her hair loose and her eyes shining with utter defiance. 

"What?"

Miroku smiled, that boyish smile that Sango thought was very cute. Without a word, he took her in his arms, whispering something in her ear that made her blush. The two of them fell asleep, as the deep night wore on.

"Psst, Inuyasha. Are you awake?" Kagome whispered. She knew he definitely was. 

"What now, wench?" Inuyasha frowned.

"I was right, I was right!" she said "We should have made a bet on it." 

Inuyasha looked sincerely relieved that they hadn't. "Oh go to sleep!"

Author's Notes: Hi! Domo arigato to those who reviewed for the last chapter. This one is woefully short again. Eh...too much schoolwork... Anyhow, do tell me what you think. ^_^ Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: For the last time, Inuyasha and co. don't belong to this insane fic writer. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the companies involved..^_^ 

A Lady Knight's Tale

After a week or so of journeying, they finally made it to Naraku's castle. It stood near a ravine and its massive stone walls looked indestructible. 

"I guess we have to sneak in somehow." Miroku said, surveying the perimeter carefully from their position among the bushes. There were several youkai guards, if those guards were somehow alerted to the presence of intruders, it would not be long before the whole army descended on them.

"But those walls are too high. How do you suppose we'd ever get in?" Kagome said worriedly.

"We could wait until nightfall." Sango suggested "It would be much easier if it's dark."

"No, we can't possibly wait that long...the Shikon..." Kagome said, but her sentence was left unfinished as--

"Intruders! A hanyou and three humans!" a distant voice shouted.

It turned out that they had were too preoccupied with planning of ways to get in that none of them had noticed that two of the patrolling guards had already spotted them.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha drew his sword and was about to go after the guards but they were already too far away. Miroku put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"It's no use. We just have to get in as quickly as we can now." he said.

"Alright then." Inuyasha frowned. They would get in if he had anything to say about it. "Kaze no kizu!!" His three companions braced themselves as the portion of the wall in front of them crumbled.

"You should have warned us, Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she dusted off her skirt.

"You sure now how to make an entrance." Sango said dryly.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha said as he tugged at Kagome's arm. Kagome was explaining something to Miroku as Sango checked out the area.

"Yes, I understand." Miroku said, "We will try to catch up with you two later."

"Nani?! What do you mean we have ten minutes?" Sango said as she hurled her boomerang at the newly arrived youkai horde for the upteenth time.

"Yes, that is what Lady Kagome said before she left, something about the Shikon Jewel self-destructing. So it is important that we rescue your brother first." Miroku said as he too battled with the monsters of Naraku's army. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone ahead toward Naraku's castle, leaving Miroku and Sango on the grounds.

"We have to hurry! But there are so many of them! Won't this ever end?" Sango said as she rubbed her arm, pausing a bit. Just you wait, Kohaku, I'll save you yet. Sango thought, fighting with renewed strength. Then she felt a particularly strong breeze, looking up, she saw the Wind-User, Kagura.

"I'm coming for you, you bastard!" Inuyasha practically flew up the flight of winding stairs toward the top of the tower with Kagome on his back. 

"We have to make this quick, Inuyasha! The Jewel will self-destruct in about ten minutes, I don't exactly know how, but I can feel it." Kagome said from his shoulder. "If we don't kill Naraku before that happens, it will fuse with him, that I am certain of."

They finally reached the top, it was a large expanse of black marble floor and no walls or furniture. The atmosphere was bleak, grey and misty, it was as though there was no sun at all.

"Kukuku...the hanyou Prince from the neighboring kingdom, eh? A figure at the edge of the room stood looking at the battle taking place outside. "With your little friends outside, two of them? Against my whole army?" Naraku mocked. He held up the Jewel that was attached to a necklace with clawed fingers, "Looking for this?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha charged at him furiously, not giving Naraku time to react.

The Tessaiga sliced though Naraku's thigh, cutting off the entire leg cleanly. Even Inuyasha was surprised, but drew his sword up, refusing to believe that this was the end of it. He was right. Even as he stood there, another leg grew in its place.

"Is that the best you can do?" Naraku stepped forward menacingly, drawing his own sword. Its thin blade darkened malevolently. "I will be rid of you soon, hanyou."

"It's Kagura!" Sango shouted.

"As if we didn't have enough problems already." Miroku said.

Kagura swooped down on them and landed gracefully. "We did not come to fight you." she said "On the contrary...we have come to help you." There was an odd howling sound-- Kouga and his tribe.

"I don't understand. What will you get out of this?" Sango asked. 

"Consider it a gift." Kagura said as she went to work on the remaining, but still numerous youkai.

Miroku and Sango left them for the castle, not bothering to pester Kouga or Kagura for their real motives for helping them.

"Maybe they really liked that potion I had you give them." Miroku said mischievously.

"You pervert!" Sango said, but she smiled as she continued running.

Sango's brows furrowed as they reached the castle, it was huge! How would she ever find Kohaku in less than ten minutes?

"Hey, you go on ahead, I'll look for my brother." Sango said, worried about Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku shook his head. "I'll help you, Sango. They will be just fine without us."

"What are they, on a suicide mission?" Sango said, as she searched the dungeons frantically. "We can't allow that, can we?"

"Let's split up, I'll look over here." Miroku said when he noticed a separate route.

"Kohaku! Kohaku! Please say something if you're there! " Sango shouted into the long corridors that seemed to go nowhere.

"Nee-san!" 

Sango tried to look for the direction of the voice among the cells, but there weren't any people inside. 

"He's here, Sango!" Miroku walked toward her, holding Kohaku in his arms.

Kagome concentrated, trying to aim for the jewel without hitting Inuyasha or Naraku. Actually, if she hit the latter, it wouldn't matter, but it would blow her chance of destroying the jewel without him noticing, plus it would do no damage at all.

"Steady, steady..." Kagome told herself, setting the arrow in position. It flew toward the jewel but missed by a hair's breadth, turning Naraku's attention toward her.

"Little miko...." Naraku said, rolling his eyes grotesquely as he said the words. "Die!" He said as he threw a dagger, burning with what looked like black flames at her.

Thwap The weapon clattered off harmlessly as Sango used her boomerang as a shield. 

"Sango!" Kagome said, very much relieved to see her. 

"Stay here, ok?" Miroku put Kohaku down gently then walked over calmly to Naraku.

"What can you puny humans do?" Naraku snickered. "This is just a waste of time." he wasted no time in sending beams of dark energy at the pair.

Without a word between them, Miroku and Sango went straight for Naraku simultaneously. Using the wall as a springboard, their movements, like an elaborate dance, were so in synch that that it was difficult to see either one of them, much less hit them.

"What?" Naraku seemed surprised, "I thought you were dead already...but no matter.."

It was a confusing spinning attack at dizzying speeds that even Inuyasha had not seen before. Two swords flew straight toward Naraku's eyes, blocking his view of them momentarily. "Inuyasha, now!" Miroku shouted, flipping backwards, out of the way.

Inuyasha lifted the Tessaiga and sliced through him, black fluid gushing through the inflicted wounds. "Kagome, your turn!" he shouted.

"I won't die this easily!" Naraku said stubbornly, as the pieces of skin started regenerating again.

"Lady Kagome!" Sango said, "You can hit it!"

Kagome's arrow glowed strangely as she released it. True enough, it hit its mark, shattering the jewel until it was no more than tiny specks of dust that flew upward, filling the room with a faint light. Then castle started crumbling down, the blocks of stone falling everywhere.

"Whew! I thought we'd never get out alive!" Kagome said as they all watched the castle decay into nothingness. It was twilight and the orange sunset was magnificent backdrop.

"I'm glad it's over." Miroku said, still carrying the sleeping Kohaku on his back. Sango thought he looked sweet like that and told him so. 

"You think so? Actually, I love children. I want to have lots of them!" he said as he looked at Sango who was blushing and wondering why on earth she brought the topic up.

"Those two are so cute." Kagome said as she fell back in step with Inuyasha who was walking behind them somewhat.

"Uh-oh." Inuyasha said as Miroku's hand crept up to Sango's behind. "That had to hurt." he said as Sango returned her boomerang in place after using it on Miroku.

"Oh my. He has to get rid of that habit though. Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she ran ahead into the sunset.

One year later....

Sango was sleeping peacefully in her room one night, her peaceful form blissfully unaware of what was going on around her. A shadowy figure crept inside, hovered over her and clamped its hand over her mouth. Sango, instantly awake, resisted the urge to scream her lungs out. Calmly gathering her wits, she opted instead to find out just who this intruder was.

"Sango." a muffled voice said.

"You baka!" Sango said as she pushed him away. It was Miroku.

"Gotcha!" he grinned, then he sat down on the bed beside her.

"What are you doing here at this time of the night!?" she demanded MUST put bars on those windows. Sango noted mentally remembering the time Kagome let herself in too.

Miroku said nothing but scooped her up in his arms and walked out the door into the hallway.

"What are you doing?!" Sango whispered angrily. "Put me down before anyone sees us! And get your hands off my butt now, sukebe!" 

"Huh?" Miroku said, trying to look innocent. But he moved his hands to her knees nonetheless.

Miroku did not stop until they reached the castle tower, from there they proceeded to the roof. Sango gasped at the view, she had never been up here. All the stars were out tonight, and Sango could see all across the kingdom.

"Inuyasha told me the view was nice up here." Miroku said, sitting down.

"Oh. You should have told me instead of coming for me like some thief." Sango huffed, taking a place beside him.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" he said seriously.

The two of them just sat there, admiring the view. Sango could see the faint lights from the houses, and the moon reflected on the still waters of the castle moat. Later, she felt Miroku's eyes on her, she coughed nervously. 

"Ne, Miroku... What are you thinking?" she asked earnestly, avoiding his eyes.

"Stand up, Sango." he said

"Huh? Why?" she asked, puzzled, but she stood up anyway, thinking there was something in the landscape he wanted to point out.

To her shock, Miroku dropped down on one knee in front of her. "Will you marry me, Sango? Be the mother of my children?" he asked, holding up a ring.

"....Miroku...." Sango pulled him up and hugged him, burying her head in his chest as he enfolded her in his arms.

Unbeknownst to the two....

"Aww...Isn't that sweet?" Kagome whispered from her hiding place. Behind her was the entire palace staff, most of the royal knights and ladies. Some of them tittered appreciatively. "Keep it down, people." Kagome shushed them.

"Feh. I don't know why you keep dragging me into this." Inuyasha grumbled beside her. "They seem to do well enough on their own."

"Don't you think it's romantic? I swear, Inuyasha, you don't have a sentimental bone in your body." Kagome pouted.

"Idiots..." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

~The End~

Author's Notes: Cough, cough Eh...sorry about the waff overload. I just couldn't resist. Anyway, it was really fun writing that fic! 

I just want to thank: DemonBlade, Kaylana, Nuklear Firefly, Nana, Geldyn Eyes, nymph, Purple Elf, Pen, Miss Maggie, Mystikat, Kittenwithclaws, skypie, Wizardess Gal, Hanamaru, sora, Quacked Jimbob, bLue-gRaffiti, Erisu L., Li Kasumi, Icy Discordia, mama, warriorGL, tsukii-chan, Queen of da Nile, aika-chan, lanlan, ViRgO, AoiHyou, Araki-chan, Crystalina, Friend, UkyoHibiki, Martina, fizzi tyleprin, Silver Dagger, acidic green, Nightswift, DarkflamesSolitude, Sylver Angel, fireblazie, Laurie Hall, Nightswift, coherentidiot, LadyKnight, Jenny, shadow priestess, Rei Spiegel, FranZ, Pi-chan, Mynuet, Fire-Phoenix Archer, eDWaRd, DarkRoseAngelScarlet, liz, Crystalia, evl_kitsune, Kotoko, ezcooler, keika, vivi, Idioticus Retardus the Rappin' Whigga, Miaka, Diana, fangirl (LonelyAngelofSadness), I'm a Retard (not!^_^), Jack, Gannymeed, Insane Kitten, Karisu, evl fizzi, Phoenix-dancer 111, lanlan, Neko Jewel, tsukii-chan, taijyasango for reading my fic and reviewing. Thanks, it really meant a lot to me ^_^ 

Did I leave anyone out?

Thanks for reviewing! You people really made this frazzled student very happy... 

Oh, and to those who noticed the abruptness of it all, I'll have to admit, I originally intended this fic to be a LOT longer, like, say, 20+ chapters, not letting Miroku find out that quickly. But then again, that was too ambitious of me, with schoolwork and all. I had to rush things so I could finish it. My apologies for that.=( I guess I won't be writing another fic until April, maybe. Oh well. It doesn't matter 'cause I really enjoyed writing this, despite it. ^_^ I actually have ideas for a sequel but I have to stop myself and focus on my studies more...even if I love you people. Sigh...pardon me...

Well, to those who asked if I've read "Alanna", I haven't yet, but I might because it does sound interesting. The main inspiration for this fic was actually "Mulan". 

Anyway, hoped you liked the whole story. See you soon. Bye! ^_^


End file.
